Dance With Me
by Astoria3211
Summary: Rem is back and he wants Ridsuka to be his wife she is they have unexpected is is how I imagine it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction so i hope you co-operate with me**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA OR ANIME or charcters (even though that would be pretty cool but NO) I own some of the characters in my fanfic and i also own the plot in the fanfic**

It was a Monday morning bright and early and Ritska was dreaming about Rem

Then that cousin of hers barged i and open the curtains and let sunshine crept up on her beautiful face.

She has changed her hair was longer down to waist length and she has the most powers in the devil world since she is the devil princess.

"why did you do that I was enjoying my sleep" she said tiredly" Becuase you need to wake up you have school in thirty minutes

She sat up as fast as lightning and she screamed get out while glaring at him before she could do anything he was out of the room and she throw a pillow at him.

She got dressed in her school uniform berley having time to do her hair she just put it in a high ponytail ate her breakfast a nd rushed out the door where she met her friend Azuna.

 **~ at school ~**

 **Hey wait up Ritsuka!" Azuna said panting**

"sorry but we really need to get to class" Ritsuka said

"ok ok i am moving"

Before they could get inside there was a limo in front of the school with people swarming it and people shouting "REMMMMMMMMMMMMM WHY DID YOU LEAVE WE ALL MISSED YOU COME ON REM" and a whole lot of screams and cheers but he was only searching for one person his lover, a person , his person Ritsuka

RITSUKA P.O.V

I turned back and saw that people were screaming I wonder why

then I turned around to find green eyes staring at me I was shocked out of my mind that's when I dashed to grab Azuna and go into school as soon as i found Azuna and was about to leave I felt a hand on my wrist Azuna mouthed "what is going on " I mouthed "I don't know but go ok" she left and I turned around to find Rem smiling as if he just won a first prize but he was surprised that I had longer hair and i looked different,matured and all over that beautiful

what is he doing this guy got some nerve (oh and a bit more violent)

"...h...hi R...Rem-kun"

He looked at me confused

after silence he said "why the kun"

"I don't know"

"well then drop it"

 _what the heck is wrong with this guy he really do got some nerve_

"so then beautiful" I blushed beet red " go on a date with me sometime" Rem asked (i know he isn't like this but i just wanted to do this for laughs and giggles XD)

"ok fine i will but please do not make it so ...flashy"

He looked at me confused "nevermind Rem"

"So pick you up at 7"

"yup bye"

So what do you think huh was it good or bad i don't know you tell me bye see you next time & don't forget to fav follow or review peace out

:)

Alexis


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except of my characters and the plot in this fanfiction**

Fast foward

It is 7:00 and Ritsuka is ready she is in a dress that is a puffy red dress that is highly decorated( I don't know how to describe dresses so at the end i will probably find something close and put in the link ) anyway she looked stunning and with light make up consisting of only eyeshawdow and lipstick she was perfect

Rem P.O.V

"Okay okay Rem don't freak out,I only got reservations to the most fancy resturaunt and is going to **Propose,** ok ok Rem it's 6:40 knowing traffic i can reach there by 7:00 ok,I am sure she will say yes i mean graduation is tommorow ok time to go" and I left with high hopes

Ritsuka P.O.V

"I can't beleive that you are ok with this mom are you feeling well?"

"yes I am fine"she giggles "I just want you to be a normal girl because of the grimmoire and stuff and also the fact that you are a devil to but i want you to grow up and have a normal life like regular girls have a chance of life that does'nt mean going to fights or stuff" she said with loving gaze i started to tear up and rembered my favorite song as it replays in my head just like i am hearing music in real life my mom hugged me and said "don't cry because you are going to mess up your make up " i smiled at that statement and wiped the tears away as i heard the doorbell ring i almost died of nerveousness i checked the time it was seven

 _OH OH OHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH God help me please_ help me anyways here goes nothing

Nobody's P.O.V

Rem was dressed up in a blue and whit suit and he looked handsome as ever

When he saw Ritsuka he was shocked at how someone so already beautiful can get even more beautiful.

"well then miss i will take care of your daughter and protect at her" Rem said nicely "well then Rem enjoy yourself and you to ritsuka" "bye mom ritsuka said smiling brightly as if she was the sun as soon as she walked out Rem turned to Minako and asked "can i marry your daughter?" Minako was already tearing up and agreed and hugged him and said "take care of her and I am going to be proud to call you my son" she said as she was full on crying and said "have fun"

Soon after he got in the car , Ritsuka was already buckeld in but she was to busy playing her favorite song on her phone and listening to it in her earbuds put when she saw that he was in she put them back in her channel purse so she asked "where are we going ?" Rem replied with

"a resteraunt"

Ritsuka's P.O.V

 _wea re going to a resteraunt i hope i didn't dress to much i really hope so but i should really start a conversation with him_

"Rem I really missed you"

He smiled "I missed you to"

after that we just talked about life and all the funny memories we had we were away from each other

We are now at the resteraunt and a lady came gave ous the menus as soon as her amber eyes met mine we knew we know each other Sakura we met after Rem left we had a group with me,Azuna and Her anyway enough explaining

lets see what i will have hmmmmmmmmm i will have a steak and rice with sprite yeah thats what i put down the menu and Rem was staring at me like i was a stranger that when he started to start a conversation about his feelings for me, i had the darkest red in my cheeks if that is even possible anyway sakura came back and when she was about to leave she winked at me thats when we started to eat with him just staring at me in shock because i was eating so elegant i almost wanted to grinn at him from at this but ended up genienly smiling thats when he started about how much he loves me again this time we were both finished with our meals and we were going to the park so with that Rem paid and we left

So the ride was pretty tiring so with that said i brang an extra dress and shoes that i slipped in my bag so i went into the girls room and took off the big puffy dress and since i have figured out some of my powers i had shrinked my dress and shoes and put it in purse my dress my dress was a white thigh-lenghthed dress with white sandals

i came out and Rem was waiting for me and so we continued to walk around the park talking and holding hands and so then he got down on one knee and said " Ritsuka i can't imagine i better life without you i love you so much and i want you by my side for ever so Ritsuka Tachibana Will you do me the honour and marry me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : i do not ow dance with the devils and now i realised that MINAKO is misaki's mom her name is MARIA  
**

So Ritsuka Tachibana will you do me the honour to marry me ?

I was shocked but i really loved him and didn't want to leave him or be separated anymore so i said yes we both shared a passionate kiss and he slided a beautiful engagement ring that had three diamonds on the front

So Ritsuka move in with me?

Nani?

You heard me right move in with me ?

are you sure i mean living with me could be a hassle truly

but i am willing to move in with that hassle so yes or no love?

Ummmmm...ok

great your mom already knows

OK

anyways i should drop you back to your mom's house seems that i should hurry to or your cousin might try to kill me

i am sure he won't do that but there is a 50% chance he might so yeah let's go

She got dropped back home

Bye Rem

So sweety how did it go did he **PROPOSE**

yes he did actually and i accept Ritsuka said excitliy

really let me see her mom said

and when she saw she squeled of excitement

then she was tired and had school in the morning so she decided to go to her rome so she could sleep

 _ **this is a day i am never going to forget**_ she thought to herself

I know this one is kind of short but i did my best


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the late update anyway I had no ideas until now so please bear with me

Disclaimer: i do not own Dance with devils

The next morning

Ritsuka P.O.V

I woke up a little earlier than school time becuase i woke up at 5:00 and school starts at 7:30 oh well

 _That dream was good though i mean Rem propesing to me_

that is when i turned to my left hand and saw a ring I blushed and then fainted and then i woke up thirity minutes later to find that it was 5:36 oh well i better get dressed and i looked on to my phone and opened my emails one was from school so I opened it and I totatly forgot that today you can dress up if you want so i did I wore a white dress with beige boots ( ajio-knee-length-boots-with-zip-closure/p/460132351_beige) and so i wore my hair out with a white bow i looked super cute with my ring on my middle finger

i took a bag that would fit all my books because they also said that we can bring a diffrent bag

So Azuna was with a guy she was in a white button down shirt with a black shirt and and white sandals her hair was in a ponytail with a red scrungie then she let it out and put the elastic in her pocket and I was suprised to see her with **Shiki** HE WAS THERE I RAN UP IN FRONT OF HER AND YELLED "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE "

He said " I was just asking this pretty rose to go out with me and she hasn't answered" Shiki said with puppy dog eyes

hmmmm I said "have you changed" I said looking back at him he said "yes" "well then Azuna I think you should give him a chance he claims he has changed BUT the moment he breaks your heart he will be back in the devil realm dead ok" "ok' Azuna said before taking a good look at me and I nodded she turned to him and said "yes I will go out with you Shiki" "pick you up at 8 ok" "ok" "bye Shiki "Azuna and I said in uninon we looked at eachother and then burst out laughing then we reached to school and we had nothing to do today becuase it was graduation we just looked at all the girls dresses and said if we liked it or not and spent all say in the bathroom doing our make up and getting dressed all the girls were jealous of me for my dress hair and my beautiful features that were flawless skin , rose red cheeks , and red lips so i had just to get dressed once I helped out all the girls.

So then the Graduation started I was nervous as hell

 **OMG thank you so much for 74 veiws I got writers block but I got back to writing I am going to post next week I promise Please favorite and reveiw and all that Jazz peace out**

 **Alexis**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Updating took a longer time to come up with I was busy with some stuff but I am back so Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: same**

 _At The graduation_

 **"so next up we have our final graduating class which IS CLASS 3-3"**

Ridsuka P.O.V

We all went on stage and gave our speeches our dresses were covered up in red cloakes so then we tooked them off. Since I was valedictorian I had the most important speech to make so me being me I made it into a poem (because I decided to make her like this XD)

I stood up there making small talk "How is everyone here hopefully not to boring" everyone laughed at that statement "so I am deciding not to be a regular so I made a poem" everyone also laughed

 _So this worlds not ready for us_

 _because we comin in speedy_

 _I know we all just grew up_

 _yeah_

 _but that won't stop ous_

 _These people here inculding me_

 _spent all there lives in school_

 _it's not easy I've heard but I look foward_

 _to what the world has in store_

 _may not be easy so what if it's just a few bumps in_

 _the road that won't stop us but let's get this going and_

 _I'm speaking for everyone here today will be the day that you will_

 _not regret coming here today or having to come to this graduation_

 _but let's wrap this up whatever comes our way we are ready_

 _so fate bring your a game because we all love a good challenge_

I hoped you liked it thank you for listening" everyone stood up and clapped I was so proud (I just realized I never told you her dress so her dress is a white dress that hugs her body and comes loose at the end it shows her curves nicely and her hair is a fishtail that comes to the side with to little strands that are finger coilled with a tiara becuase she was the valedictorian) so we all had fun then I saw Rem and at an inhuman speed I stopped time with my powers and only non human people can realise themselves realising what I've done Rem looks at me so I blushed and looked away he came over to me and looked at me shocked

"How did you do that?"

I smirked "what were you after before I lost it "

"the grimoire "

"so that means I am king Makis' duaghter which means I am part devil so I have powers thank you very much" he looked at me shocked and I was about to unfreeze time wwhen I felt someone turn around and kiss me his lips were so soft and I swore I could have mealted my arms found his neck and i put my arms around it until one thing we all need weather devil anything OXEYGEN I backed away panting and I asked what was that for he just smirked and said the wedding is in spring and I should be prepared I unfroze time and changed my outfit to running clothes and my hair in a ponytail and ran out of there and reached home.

I told my mom and since spring was next week she says we should go shopping and that they were now rich Ridsuka was shocked at this and was glad since she was a princess.

Oh my lord I was happy writing this chapter and will be Thank you so much for your reveiws I will now be taking requests so please pm me or write a reveiw


End file.
